


Boss in the streets, beast in the sheets

by silverynight



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: But Percy is more expressive about it than newt, He just needs and wants Newt so much, M/M, Smitten percival, they're both in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:20:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Based on a tumblr prompt.Newt discovered so many things that first night. The first one was that whoever came up with the joke that Percival Graves was getting old that he didn't have the energy to 'keep up' as he heard them say once was completely and utterly wrong.The second thing he discovered was that he was a screamer and Percival seemed to love making him scream, especially when it was his name that came out of Newt's lips.





	Boss in the streets, beast in the sheets

Dating Percival Graves was definitely... something else.

Newt, with his mind always focused on magical creatures, hadn't had the proper time to court or be courted. And when he did have the time he didn't notice other people's interest in him (at least that's what Theseus uses to say). That didn't mean he was not experienced... he was 29 years old for Merlin's sake, he had had relationships, but nothing too serious and sexual encounters that only lasted one or two nights.

So... he was not a virgin, he only wasn't used to being pursued the way Percival Graves seemed to pursue him. It was definitely not a case of unwanted attention because Newt found the Director very attractive, not only that he appreciated the moments he spent with the man and he used to think they could become great friends. Newt thought they could never be anything else because Percival was handsome, powerful and intelligent and Newt was just... Newt, there was nothing special about him. There was no way a man like Percival Graves could be interested (no matter what Queenie said) in him.

Or so he thought. Until one day after a very difficult case, both tired, sitting on Percival's couch drinking coffee and tea, the Director turned to look at him. But... He didn't just looked, he stared until Newt couldn't pretend he didn't notice and stared back with confusion in his eyes.

"What is it?" He asked, growing worried within every second.

With a gesture of his hand he sent both of their cups away, then he leaned closer like a hungry wampus did when he was about to catch his prey.

"You're beautiful," Percival breathed, making Newt shiver and blush in response.

"Thanks," he mumbled, freezing in his spot.

"Beautiful and so very tempting," the Director purred, without considering Newt's weak heart and the fact that it was already beating so hard inside his chest he believed it was going to get out of his mouth at any moment. "But I'd like to take things slow with you... Can I take you on a date?"

Newt was nodding before he could recover completely, but his reward not only a very fierce and demanding kiss on the lips, but a bite on his neck that he didn't mind at all.

One date became two and two became five... Newt was waiting for Percival to get tired of him, instead, he moved in with him after the Director had insisted for weeks. And because they started to sleep in the same bedroom and Newt finally felt ready, they moved their relationship to the next level.

Newt discovered so many things that first night. The first one was that whoever came up with the joke that Percival Graves was getting old that he didn't have the energy to 'keep up' as he heard them say once was completely and utterly wrong.

Percival Graves had the energy and enthusiasm of a teenager combined with the strength and experience of a full-grown adult and those were terrible together, at least for Newt who was definitely not prepared for that.

The second thing he discovered was that he was a screamer and Percival seemed to love making him scream, especially when it was his name that came out of Newt's lips.

The third thing was that he didn't seem to have enough of Newt. How did he recover so fast Newt had absolutely no idea.

When he returned to MACUSA after that first weekend with Percival Newt looked more like he fought with a wampus. He had bites everywhere and thank Merlin he could hide the majority of them, but there were a few on his neck high enough to be impossible to cover. Of course, he could easily use a spell to get rid of them, but Percival (who had also a few) seemed so happy showing off his that Newt decided to keep the ones that Percival left on him too.

Of course he knew what was that about, Percival Graves was a very possessive man and he wanted to let everyone know who Newt belonged to now. Because the bites were like marks of property and Newt honestly liked the idea of them being each other's.

Newt learned eventually that Percival didn't mind at all to come home and find him sweating, with his cheeks red and his messy hair even messier after feeding and taking care of his creatures. He actually liked it; whenever he had the luck to arrive before Newt took his shower, he'd just take the magizoologist's waist and carry him to their bedroom ignoring Newt's protests that he wanted to take a shower first; after the first few kisses Newt would give up and just moan in response.

And Percival, after leaving Newt exhausted, he'd suggest to take a shower together and have Newt a second time the same night against the bathroom wall.

Percival was also jealous. It came very clear to everyone that witnessed that no one should flirt with Newt Scamander if they wanted to keep their heads on. Because that poor auror, he didn't know what he was getting into when he offered Newt to take him to a pub and buy him a drink. Newt, of course, started to refuse (politely) but Percival appeared out of nowhere, glared at the wizard and put his arms around Newt's waist.

"He's taken," the Director growled and the other man nodded so hard his hat fell off. He apologized and walked away as fast as his legs let him.

He let Newt pull him by his sleeve and started kissing him as soon as the door of his office was closed.

Newt didn't know how but that day he ended up on Percival's lap, assuring him between kisses that he was definitely not interested in the other wizard. Then the kisses became more heated and Newt suggested to stop, but Percival convinced him otherwise. He took off Newt's clothes using wandless magic and the magizoologist rode him while Percival bit him on the chest whispering 'mine' over his skin.

Percival also enjoyed to take his time and explore Newt's body, especially after difficult cases or when one of them almost gets injured. He uses sex to reassure himself, to remind himself Newt's alive and breathing under him.

Those nights he took Newt apart only to put him together with kisses, bites and the movement of his hips, making sure Newt was having as much pleasure as him.

One morning, Newt woke up to the sensation of lips on the curve of his neck and the proof that Percival was ready to go another round poking against his leg.

He chuckled and rolled over to kiss him on the lips.

"You're going to kill me," Newt moaned the words because Percival couldn't keep still and started nipping his neck.

The man had the nerve to look outraged, but the grip on Newt's hips became tighter.

"Nonsense, I'd never do that to my fiancé."

Laughter died in Newt's throat, his face turned bright red.

"Percy, did you just-" but he was cut off by desperate lips over his.

Later, Newt had to ask Percival about it because honestly what a way to propose to someone 'Percy, that wasn't even a question and you didn't wait for my answer!'


End file.
